


Seeing Eye To Eye

by o0Lily_of_the_Moon0o



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eyes, F/M, Mating, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Lily_of_the_Moon0o/pseuds/o0Lily_of_the_Moon0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soulmate. In this world, you have one of your soulmates eyes. Once you meet, you both get your eyes back. It's as simple as that. But when a human and a half demon are destined to be soul mates? It's anything but simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Eye To Eye

Kagome sighed as she walked into the parking lot of Shikon Academy. Teenager filled the area, talking and laughing. Old, beat up trucks shared the same space as expensive, shiny cars. Demons and humans eyed each other from their separate sides of the lot. It's just another school, Kagome…

Puffing up her chest, Kagome began to walk between the gap in the crowded parking lot. Eyes followed her, taking in her long black hair, small body, and one dark blue and one gold eye. Subtle gasps filled the area at the sight of the golden hue in her right eye. Although gold wasn't an extremely rare color for eyes, it was very common in certain breeds of demon. And, if the tension that stood between the humans and demons of the school was anything to judge by, she was going to be alone. Again.

Although Kagome had always had some kind of friends, her eyes seemed to make people nervous. Her old friends, Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, and Hojo seemed okay with the fact that she was different after being friends with her for so long, but even they were nervous at first. Finishing her thoughts, Kagome entered the school with her head down.

The difference between the demons and humans was easy to notice. Blue, brown and green eyed humans glanced at her while red, purple and even some gold eyes pierced her. Different, strange colors of hair and varying levels of bizarre beauty of the demons clashed with the normal, somewhat bland colors and average looks of the humans.

"Hi." A strong, feminine voice said from behind Kagome. Looking behind her, Kagome saw a human girl with long brown hair and two brown eyes. Two brown eyes, meaning she had already found her soul mate. "Are you alright?" The girl asked after Kagome didn't respond for a few moments.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Kagome said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Hi!" She knew she sounded a little too excited but someone had already come to talk to her. Normally it took a while before people decided to acknowledge her.

The girl laughed before saying, "I'm Sango. Are you new here?" Wow, what gave you that idea? Kagome thought somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess I stick out a little, huh?" Kagome sighed. The brown haired girl, Sango reached out and grabbed her shoulder. A smile was spilling across her face, making it hard for Kagome not to smile back at her.

"No, I just haven't seen you around before. But, either way, you have already got a friend." And with that, Kagome couldn't help but smile. After a few seconds, Sango let her hand drop as she smiled apologetically. "Well, I have to go. Talk to you later?" Sango said, pointing over at the suave looking guy swearing a small ponytail and two purplish blue eyes.

"Definitely." Kagome said with a smile. Watching the other girl walk away with a now happy boy, Kagome sighed again. Turning to go, Kagome her someone loudly yell, "Pervert!" and a loud slapping sound. Looking back, she saw the happy boy now holding his cheek with a blissful smile on his face. This should be interesting… Kagome thought as she walked in the general direction of where she thought her first class might be, completely missing the eyes that followed her through the whole event.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha!" A pleasant voiced called to him from down the stairs. After a few moments the voice called again, a little more irritated, "Inuyasha!" But still her refused to move. And, finally, the blankets were jerked off of his head and a much more manly voice muttered disapprovingly next to his bed.

"What are you going to do when one day I won't be with you to wake you up?" The irritated voice of Inu No Tashio said, two gold eyes looking down over his son. Two fuzzy white dog ears twitch on top of Inuyasha's silver head of hair.

Inuyasha groaned sleepily before saying, "It's not as if you're going to die, old man. We're immortal if you didn't remember." A quick pull at a silvery dog ear made Inuyasha's eyes snap open in an instant glare.

"What about when you get older and find your mate? I doubt she is going to want to wake you up everyday as if you were a pup." Inu said, moving back through the doorway. "Breakfast is ready." And with that, Inu No Taisho was gone.

You don't have to worry about me getting a mate, old man. It's not going to happen… Inuyasha thought, looking into a mirror and observing his gold and blue eyes. A human will never want to be with a demon, let alone a half demon.

After getting ready for school, eating breakfast, and driving his shiny red car to school, Inuyasha was already ready to go back home. He was ready until he saw her.

Inuyasha knew he was staring, but so was everyone else. A girl, a small, shy, beautiful girl. Her black hair that shined blue hide most of her face, but he could still tell. He could tell she was beautiful. Scoffing, Inuyasha looked away, attempting to look uninterested in the human, but he was failing miserably.

His friends, Koga, Shippo, and Bankotsu and himself walked to the main building, conveniently behind the new girl. And, even though her steps were small, she got to the building a few moments before they did.

Inuyasha watched as she talked to a human girl, and eventually ran off in some random direction. The silver haired boy knew that he shouldn't be watching the girl so intensely, but he couldn't help it. He could feel it. She was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the first installment of Seeing Eye To Eye! I thought this would be fun to write and I hope you guys liked it. I'm going to make up the story line as I go so if anyone has any thoughts about how the story should go, don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review and I'll consider your ideas! Alright, I guess that just about covers it… But don't forget to review! Reviews give me the inspiration to write new chapters sooner, so make sure to give me some feedback!
> 
> Until Next Time~
> 
> o0Lily of the Moon0o


End file.
